


Sam's Legacy

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Character Death, Dark Turn of Events, Dean in Heaven/Michael Still in Dean's Vessel, Everyone Dead Except Sam & Cas, F/M, Sam & Dean in Heaven with Family, Sam Goes to Alternate Universe, Sam Marries AU Jessica Moore, Ultimate Demise of Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYThis is NOT Wincest or Destiel.Note: There is kissing between angel Cas and Sam. No sexual acts of any kind though. (Shocker!)This fiction is PG-13. Angst, Sad Feels, Character Deaths, Some Good Feels, Bad Guy Gets His!SUMMARY: It's a story of how it all ends. Dean ends up in heaven, but Michael is still riding Dean's meat suit. Michael has killed everyone that escaped the AU. He killed Jack and Mary. Sam is alone. Cas goes to comfort Sam. Sam ends up in AU and lives his life there, unable to bare seeing Michael in his brother's flesh ever again. At the end of his life, Sam returns to his own universe to die. Michael never sees what's coming. [This work is complete. No more chapters will be added.]





	1. Cas Saves Sam

Sam's last attempt to save his brother from Michael failed. Everyone else is dead including Sam's mom and Jack. Sam has no idea what to do.

He's drunk on whiskey and staggering through the bunker. There's books and artifacts all over the floor in the library. He completely destroyed the place in a violent rage. He'll be lucky if he doesn't end up on his ass tripping over debris and his own feet.

He takes his almost empty bottle of whiskey, goes to Dean's room and closes the door behind him. He sit on his brother's bed and takes a drink. "I tried Dean. Michael said you're in heaven now. I should stop. I don't know what to believe." Sam holds a gun in his hand. "I'm just tired." He's about to lift the gun to his head.

"Hello Sam."

"Cas?" Sam turns and sees Cas standing in front of the closed door looking at him.

Cas walks toward Sam and takes the gun from his hand. "I can't let you do that."

The alcohol is clouding Sam's mind. "Please Cas! I have to see him! I need to know he's okay!" Sam's crying. "I failed him and I need to tell him I'm sorry. I need to...I..."

Cas takes Sam into his arms. "It's okay Sam. You didn't fail him."

The whiskey bottle falls from Sam's hand and hits the floor with a clink, but doesn't break as Sam grips Cas tightly in my arms.

Cas touches Sam's forehead and sobers him up instantly.

It only makes Sam hate himself more. He wipe at the tears on his face. "M'sorry." He tries to get his composure back.

Cas is looking at Sam with compassion. "I saw him."

Sam quickly looks at Cas. "What?"

Sam can see that Cas is upset. "I had to know for sure, so I went to heaven and he's there. So is Jack."

Sam starts crying. "No, Cas. No!"

"Sam." Cas grabs hold of Sam again and they cry on each other's shoulder.

After a short while Sam says, "Take me to him."

"No Sam. It's not your time yet." Cas looks into Sam's eyes. "Besides, I couldn't bare losing you too." He gently kisses Sam's cheek.

Sam seems stunned by Cas' affection at first. He never expected this from Cas, but right now it's exactly what he needs. He turns his head and kisses Cas on the lips.

Cas holds Sam's face in his hands as their lips part.

Sam looks into Cas' blue eyes. "I'm... That was..."

Cas kisses him again. This time with more feeling. He pushes Sam back onto Dean's bed. They kiss like this for a short while. Cas lying on top of Sam.

Cas finally says, "I know you're grieving. This really isn't appropriate."

Sam caresses Cas' blushed cheek. "It's fine Cas. Just tell me how you feel about me?"

"I love you." Sam sees pain in Cas' eyes. "I use to care more for your brother, but as time has gone by, I've grown to love you both equally. I can't bare the thought of losing you." A tear rolls down his cheek.

Sam wipes it away. "Cas, I'm here. I'm right here." Sam holds Cas in his arms as tears of his own fall. "Stay with me tonight."

Cas has his face resting against Sam's chest. He thinks he understands what Sam's asking. "I'm an angel Sam. I can't..."

Sam rubs at Cas' back. "I know Cas. I'm not asking that. I just want you to be here. I don't want to be alone. Please."

Cas hears the desperation in Sam's voice. "I'm here Sam. I'm not going anywhere. Just close your eyes and rest now." Cas sits up and kisses Sam on the lips. He uses his powers to cause Sam to fall into a peaceful sleep while they kiss. He touches Sam's hair and looks at him as he sleeps peacefully. "It'll be okay Sam. You'll see." He kisses him again softly.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam wakes up to Cas lying beside him. He stayed, as he promised he would.

"Good morning Sam." Cas is grinning.

Sam's head is throbbing some from drinking yesterday. Cas touches Sam's temple and the headache's gone.

Sam sighs. "Thank you."

Cas can still feel the pain Sam is carrying inside him. "I did a lot of thinking last night." He hands Sam a vial and an angel blade. "I want to share a lifetime with you Sam. I could do it as an angel, but it wouldn't really be sharing because you'd be aging and experiencing life differently as a human. So, I want to be human. We can place my grace in that vial and hide it safely. I'll retrieve it once you've gone to be with Dean and your family in heaven."

Sam looks at the blade and vial. He then looks at Cas. "You want to be human with ME?" Sam is shocked.

"Is that a problem? If so, I can just..."

Sam drops the items onto the bed and wraps Cas into his arms. He kisses him. "I can't believe you'd give up your wing for ME." Sam places emphasis on "ME" because to this day he still doesn't believe he is worth being loved.

Cas smiles at Sam and holds his face in both hands. "Sam. You're better than wings or having angel powers. Having you as my friend and loving you as a human would be the greatest joy of my existence, if you'll agree. If not, I understand."

Sam just takes both of Cas' hands into his own. "Are you sure you want to grow old with me?"

Cas presses his forehead to Sam's. "It would please me tremendously. I've never been an old man. Much less an old man who feels truly loved."

Sam has to ask it. "Do you really love me though?"

Cas pulls away. "I think I understand what you're asking." He stands up. "I admit that I was in love with your brother. A being such as myself shouldn't feel anything and yet I fell in love with Dean Winchester. I pushed him away and denied my feelings toward him. Soon I started having feelings toward both him and you. When I became human, I started seeing things much differently. What really made me have feelings for you though, was being inside your mind. Your thoughts and dreams are inspirational. You're truly a beautiful person Sam. You're selfless and generous. I know so many of your secrets that no one knows. Good secrets. No one's a true saint Sam. The acts you've done to help humanity makes you a saint." Cas smiles. "I know, you believe you're just Sam. You don't want to hear it." He rubs Sam's arm. "Well, I told you anyway. I know you and I love you Sam, through and through."

Sam hugs Cas. "I love you, but I won't let you give up your wings for me. Stay if you like. Love me, because I'll always love you, but you're going to stay an angel because you'll do more good that way."

Sam looks into Cas' eyes. "You're a Winchester. We save people. It's what we do."

"I'm not leaving you Sam." Cas is being as stubborn as a Winchester.

Sam narrows his eyes at Cas trying to determine exactly what Cas is thinking. "You'll have to take us from here and find a place Michael can't find us. He'll come for me sooner or later. We'll need to leave and never come back to this bunker."

Sam suddenly has an idea.


	2. End of An Era

(November 10, 2067)

Gabriel asks Castiel, "You sure he wants to go back? His home is here. We've lived a perfect and peaceful life. Hell, he's practically a god here! What do I tell everyone he's leaving behind?"

Cas is frustrated. "He made me promise."

Sam coughs violently. "I'm right here you idjits! Stop talking about me like I'm not here!"

Gabriel places a hand on the elder Winchester's shoulder. "Sorry Sam."

"I need to go back to my universe so I can die there and be in my heaven when I go." He places a shakey hand on Cas' arm. "I have to see Dean again. I have to, Cas."

"You will Sam. I promise." Cas takes the bowl of ingredient and sets them down at just the right spot.

Three humans are there to witness Sam's departure. Sam's adult children. A daughter and two sons.

Sam never thought he could find love again. He and Cas went to California when they crossed over and by some strange twist of fate he found Jessica Moore. She wasn't really the same Jessica he remembered, but as soon as they met, it was love at first sight.

Jessica passed away 12 years ago due to a brain aneurysm in her sleep. She was gone and no one could save her. Sam wept bitterly for her.

He knows his wife might not be in his heaven if he dies in his original universe, but he can't not go to his true home. He just can't.

Sam was able to help the people of this decimated world that Michael left behind. He helped them rebuild and become better people. Him, Castiel and Gabriel (Who survived by the way. A true Trickster!)

Gabriel gives Cas enough archangel grace to take Sam home and enough for Cas to return. Also, a third dose, just in case.

Cas adds the archangel grace to the bowl and the tear between universes opens. A golden ribbon floats before them.

Sam can hear his adult children yelling their farewells as Cas carries Sam through the tear and into the bunker. Cas does his best to land without harming Sam and is successful.

The bunker's red lights are flashing, but there isn't a sound. Cas sets Sam in a library chair. The bunker looks identical for the most part. "Wait here. I'm going to the control panel." Sam says nothing.

Cas goes to the control panel and switches everything on. The whole place hums to life. He snaps and all the years of dust and decay disappear.

Cas returns to Sam and finds him with his hand stretch out over the table. He's laying with his head down. "Sam?" He touches Sam and knows that he's gone.

He sees that Sam's fingers are touching the spot on the table where Dean carved his initials: D.W. right next to Sam's S.W.

Cas has to know if the brothers are together in heaven, but first things first. He lifts up Sam's body. Cradling him in his arms. His head on Cas' shoulder with tears still wet on Sam's cheek.

Cas uses his powers to power down the bunker again. He then vanishes with Sam's body and takes him to the spot Sam designed to be where his body is to be salted and burned.

Cas quickly makes a pyre and sets Sam on top. He pours gasoline and salt, then lights Sam's body. He stands there and watches him burn.

Sam said this was his favorite spot because Dean took him here as a child to shoot off fireworks. So, in honor of the Winchesters, Cas placed several bottle rockets in Sam's pyre. He smiles as the fireworks shoot up into the night sky.

"That's beautiful Cas."

Cas is now angry. He hears Dean's voice, but it's not Dean. It makes Cas more angry than he ever thought imaginable. He keeps his eyes on Sam's burning corpse and the fireworks. "My name is CASTIEL and you're not welcome here, Michael."

"Wow brother. All this hostility. I was just hoping that.."

Cas swings around to plunge an archangel blade in Micheal's chest, but misses.

Gabriel doesn't miss though. Michael, in an attempt to dodge Cas' fake archangel blade, jumped right onto Gabriel's real one.

Gabriel, holding Dean's head, but whispering to his big brother Michael. "I'm sorry brother."

Michael (in Dean's body) yells as a bright white light escapes his eyes and mouth. Gabriel lets go of his head and stands up as he watches one of the mightiest of archangels die. Michael's outstretched wings leaving burned marks in the grass on either side of him that stretch out farther than Gabriel's wings.

Gabriel pulls his blade out of Dean's chest. He then picks up Dean's body and places him on his brother Sam's burning corpse. Cas then throws salt and more gasoline.

Gabriel snaps and more bottle rockets go off from the pyre as it blazes higher and higher.

Once the bodies are burned to ashes and bits of bone, Cas collects what he can. The angels then carry the ashes to where the Winchesters buried their surrogate father, Bobby Singer. Using his powers, Gabriel places the ashes in the coffin with Bobby. It's what Sam wanted.

Gabriel uses his powers to change the grave stone. It's now bigger. Half of it looks the same and still has Bobby's info on it. The other half says:

**Here lies**   
**Dean & Sam Winchester**   
**Brothers who gave their**   
**lives saving the world.**   
**You're welcome.**

Cas smiles as he reads what Gabriel wrote on the tombstone.

Suddenly, a golden instrament appears in Gabriel's hand.

Cas weeps. "No. Are you really?!"

Gabriel plays taps on his horn. It's not loud to the human ear. To angels, it's resonating! Angels from everywhere come to the sound of Gabriel playing his horn. No angel has heard THIS sound in ages. They've heard his sigil call, but not him actually playing his horn!

Gabriel plays for almost 30 minutes, but only 18 angels arrive.

Gabriel explains the death of the Winchesters and their brother Michael who was from the alternate universe. The angels weep alongside Cas and Gabriel for the loss of the Winchesters.

Naomi appears. "Castiel. Gabriel. We could use your help. Heaven is fading. Our numbers are dying out."

Gabriel nods. "All due respect, my new home is elsewhere. Another universe with only 2 angels left. They need me more and haven't treated me like dirt." He pats Cas on the shoulder. "Later bro." Then he just vanishes.

Cas replies, "Gabriel won't be returning. If their's any way to contact Chuck, now's the time. We're out of archangels."


	3. Heaven... I'm in Heaven.

Cas enters heaven with Naomi. She explains that they have increased in number some since they last spoke back in 2017, but it has been slow going.

"I took Sam Winchester to a safe place where he could live the remainder of his days without the face of his brother haunting him. Michael would have hunted him and I couldn't allow that." Cas was waiting for Naomi's reprisals. They never came.

"You did as you should have done, Castiel. No one could have done more under the circumstances."

Cas is stunned. Maybe heaven is looking up.

"I'd like to look in on the brothers now." Cas is feeling anxious.

"Oh! Of course!" Naomi has an angel escort Cas to Dean and Sam's door.

The door has a plaque that says:

**WINCHESTER, DEAN & SAM**   
**HUNTERS & HEROES**

  
Cas goes inside and sees the brothers are kicked back drinking beer and fishing off a beautiful lake.

As soon as Dean sees Cas he jumps up and runs to him. "Cas!"

Cas smiles a big smile! "Dean!"

They embrace and it's a heartfelt embrace. Dean's almost in tears. "I missed you!"

Cas kisses Dean's neck. "I missed you more my friend." He can't help but give Dean a peck on the lips. "We got him Dean! Gabriel and I tricked Michael and we killed him!"

Dean laughs loudly! He kisses Cas! "I knew you could do it! Ha!!"

Sam is laughing too! "I knew that was an awesome plan! Tell Gabe I said he's the man!" Sam hugs Cas and kisses him on the lips too.

Cas cups Sam's young face in his hand. "Look at you old man! You look better than ever!"

"I feel amazing! First thing I did was go for a run. Bugged the shit out of Dean." Sam laughs.

Dean shakes his head. "Some things never change."

"Dad?!"

Cas turns and sees Jack running toward him. "JACK!"

"DAD! I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!" He jumps up into Cas' arms and hugs him tight. "I missed you so much."

Cas kisses Jack's neck and Jack kisses Cas' cheek. "You're staying for the picnic right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Jack takes Cas' hand and everyone walks a little distance to a field where a picnic is all laid out. Blankets, food and beverages. A short distance away people are playing lawn games. It's a bright sunny day.

Cas recognizes some people. Mary, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Charlie, Pamela... Cas can't look at her without feeling bad.

A young man walks in that Cas recognizes. "Oh no! D.J.!"

"Uncle Cas!" The young man runs up and hugs him. Cas hugs him tight. "What happened?"

"I got sick and died. We all have to go sometime. Right?" He shrugs.

Sam is beside his son. "D.J.?"

D.J. hugs his dad. "I was telling Uncle Cas what happened. I got the plague."

Sam touches his son's young jaw. "How old were you?"

He averts his gaze as he answers. "48."

"So young, son." He hugs his boy.

D.J. sighs, "For the conditions we were living in. I was the one helping the sick when I died. So many elderly and children died."

Several people said, "What?!"

Cas says. "Things weren't that bad when your dad and I left."

"When Gabriel left, people started getting sick. He came back, but it was almost too late. He saved a lot of people. He saved Bobby and Mary. I was just too far gone I guess. The older people and babies didn't have a chance."

Cas pats Sam's shoulder. "Time in here can pass faster than it does out there. Meaning 1 month passes here to maybe several years passing on earth. It doesn't always happen that way, but in some cases, it does. Especially between universes. Heaven's rules can be subjective."

Sam rolls his eyes. "You don't say."

"Have you seen mom?" D.J. is hopeful.

Sam shakes his head. "Not yet. I'm still hopeful though." He quickly changes the subject by smiling and patting his son on the back. "Let me properly introduce you to your namesake."

"Uncle Dean?" D.J. smiles. He's heard tons of stories. His uncle is a legend!

Sam takes his son's hand and drags him over to where Dean is playing horseshoes with Bobby.

"Dean, everyone! I'd like to introduce you to my son, Dean John Winchester. We call him D.J." Sam's all smiles as he pats his boy's shoulder.

Everyone is eerily silent.

Ellen says, "Dean, he looks just like you."

Dean shakes his head, "Bullshit, he looks like dad!"

Bobby agrees, "Yeah."

Sam says, "Could you people make my boy feel any more uncomfortable?"

All at once everyone warms up to D.J. and he's shaking hands and giving hugs.

Dean hugs his nephew and smiles. He's so proud. "So, you're named after me."

"Yeah. Big shoes to fill. Let me tell you! That journal! That freakin journal!" He throws his hands up.

Dean's with him. "Oh! Don't get me started!"

Sam, Cas and Bobby, "PLEASE DON'T!"

Everyone laughs.

Dean and D.J. make the same hand movements and facial expressions. Like twins almost. Dean looks at his nephew. "Freaky."

D.J. watches Dean's mannerisms. "Tell me about it."

Dean asks, "Did you marry?"

"Nah. Too busy trying to fix my car, my family, the world." He sighs. "My brother did. Bobby married a sweet young thing and had 3 kids." He gets quiet suddenly. "Two died during the plague. Gabriel was able to save little Sammy though." He turns to look at his dad. "Mary's okay too. She has a boyfriend. They seemed serious when I last saw her."

Sam goes to Cas. "You gotta go check on them Cas. They're all I have left. They're my legacy."

"Sam. Your legacy is far greater than your children. Let me show you something. Close your eyes." Sam does. Cas touches Sam's head. "That's a map of the world. Every yellow dot you see is a life you, Sam Winchester, saved directly or indirectly in your lifetime. If you did not exist those dots would not exist."

Sam breaks down into tears and Cas hold onto him to keep him from stumbling.

D.J. wraps an arm around his dad and helps him sit down.

Cas thinks he hurt Sam physically. "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam collects himself. "I had no idea. Really? That many?"

"Yes."

"Show Dean his."

Cas does the same for Dean. The map of the world with yellow dots doesn't look much different than Sam's map. Dean's moved to tears. Dean then whispers into Cas' ear.

"No Dean."

"Please. I need to know."

Cas says, "Ask me later. Before I leave."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's just Sam, Dean and Cas in the Winchester's private heaven now. Cas is about to leave.

"Cas, please show me the map." Dean is standing in front of Cas.

"Why do you want to see how many people you killed? Some deserved to die. You understand this, right?"

"A life is a life." Dean is determined.

Cas touches Dean's cheek. "I love you."

He holds Dean and Dean closes his eyes as the map appears in his mind. Red dots pepper the map. Not as many red dots as there were yellow dots, but the number of red dots are staggering.

Dean just stands there. He lets Cas comfort him some as silent tears fall. Cas can hear Dean's thoughts, because they are screaming how he's no better than a serial killer.

Cas looks into Dean's eyes. "Remember that you killed monsters Dean." Cas touches Dean again. Red dots start fading off the map. "The red dots left on the map are kills that should not have happened." There are still a lot. Dean knows that almost all happened when he had the mark of Cain or was a demon. "You weren't yourself when you killed these people. There were some innocents that died because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Cas looks into Dean's bloodshot eyes. "You did way more good in the world Dean. You saved millions."

Cas steps back and Sam hugs Dean to comfort him.

Cas asks if Sam wants to know. "No! I have no desire to know how many people my soulless ass killed. I'm happy knowing I saved half the planet." He smiles.

Dean smiles. "We saved generations, didn't we."

Sam laughs. "Saving generations. Hunting things. The family business. Too bad we can't go back."

Cas grins, "That could be arranged."

Both guys yell, "NO!! Hell NO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Sam's Legacy. I enjoy reading your comments. Please tell me what you think and leave a kudos. Your words encourage me to write more. Thank you. ❤


End file.
